Bada
Bada is the older sibling of Anubis and a deceased side character shown in Prince Series 24: Heroes Of Fables: Fairytales. Biography Early Life In a country far away, a king had bare two princes. Anubis and his older brother. Bada was always sick and bed riddem but had a high intellect while Anubis was more stronger. As per tradition, the two will have to compete for the throne. One will become king while the other would perish. The challenge the king had tasked them with was related to survival. To be specific, which of the two would last the longest if they were thrown into a jungle for three days. Bada, being the brains, did extremly well. He had seemingly survived with ease and had even set up a trap. It is implied that he saw the tiger before and built the trap due to that. Into the dead night, he heard the whimpers of his younger brother as he was being chased by an agressive tiger. He called out to Anubis and managed to trick the tiger into his trap saving his life. They worked together since then, he used his high witts to build traps while his younger brother uses his brute strenght to hunt. They took advantage of both of their skills and managed to survive together. The king, hearing this, was infuriated. He fears if both survive, one of the siblings would start a rebelion toppling the goverment. As a result of this, he sent out his guards to kill one of the brothers. However, they ended up empty handed as they did protected eachother. Last Moments The king was losing his temper when his guards couldnt find his children. He knew that they were working together and that the only way to find them was to manipulate them to thinking that they could both return safely. The day came and the king was strolling with his guards calling out for his boys. Bada knew that this was all too good to be true however his younger brother believed his father's lies and replied back. Knowing what would likely happen, he quickly shielded his defenseless brother. In the blink of an eye, multiple bullets pierced his body as his own father commanded his troop to open fire. Bada fell to the ground, being held by his younger brother whom he loved. As his time fleets, he tells his brother to become a good king and avoid hating anyone including his father, the king whom killed his own son in cold blood. Last Words Listen here ... hate would just bring upon more hate... You must promise me... dont hate anyone....Dont... hate...father Appearance Bada was a young boy. He had dark skin and raven hair. His eyes, like his younger brother's were brown. At that age, he was quite tall and was seen in traditional egyptian clothes. Personality Although having minimal screentime, he showed multiple signs of being kind hearted. Caring very much for his younger brother. This can be seen in how he saved his brother from being eaten by the tiger when he could've let him die and became the king. This also cements his selflessness. Its also shown multiple times that he is bright, showing his skills in trap buildings and survival theory. He is also a team player, being able to work with his brother despite their differences. Lastly, its evident that he wants the best for his brother and holds a strong philosophy towards hatred, seen in how in his last moments he gave advice to his brother on how to be a good king and to never hate anyone. Category:Male Category:Child Category:Deceased Category:Royalty Category:Prince